Je te haisme
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Harry est mort en battant Voldemort, laissant une Hermione seule et désemparée... Dans une lettre, elle veut lui dire ce désespoir qu'elle ressent...


Cher Harry,

J'aimerais tellement être heureuse, et vivre la liesse que je vois autour de moi. Mais au fond de moi, je sens une lutte me déchirer. Alors je t'écris ces mots, même si je sais qu'ils ne te parviendront jamais, afin d'exorciser ce que je ressens.

Je te hais Harry. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire, tu n'avais pas le droit de me tromper, pas ainsi. Cela aurait été si difficile de dire la vérité ? Je suis persuadée que tu savais ce qui allait se passer, depuis longtemps. Mais tu me l'as cachée. Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance.  
Toute cette année, nous nous étions si bien entendu, tant rapproché. Il était impossible de dire où s'arrêtait l'amitié et où commençait le flirt. Nous jouions tous les deux, nous tournant autour. Je me sentais désirée, par quelqu'un que j'avais toujours estimé. Ç'aurait pu être malsain à la longue, mais je pensais que le dénouement approchait. Amis ou amants ? Je tairais ma préférence, parce que désormais je suis sûre que tu savais que ça n'irait jamais plus loin. C'est dur de penser cela. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été un jouet entre tes mains. Peut-être n'étais-tu pas finalement différent des autres garçons ? Et pourtant…  
Je pense à toutes ces nuits que tu as passées dans ma chambre, parce que tu faisais des cauchemars. Tu ne voulais pas dormir, alors nous parlions. Nous avons eu tellement de temps pour discourir sur nous-même, pour les confidences. Toi, moi, eux, nous… Grâce à cela, j'en ai appris plus sur moi-même durant cette année que pendant les dix-sept précédentes. Nous avons eu aussi de grands fous rires. Tu te souviendrais peut-être de cette nuit où nous avons imaginé nos vies à venir, si nous écoutions la Raison. Des heures passées à rire de ce qu'aurait pu donner un mariage entre toi et Ginny ou entre Ron et moi. J'avoue ce n'était pas très sympathique pour eux deux. Mais au moins nous avions compris que ce n'était pas ce que nous voulions. Il y a eu tellement d'autres discussions. Nous nous disions tout, du moins le croyais-je. Tu m'as caché le plus important. Tu as trahi cet engagement tacite que nous avions pris l'un envers l'autre.  
Est-ce que tu savais seulement tout ce que tu représentais pour moi ? Depuis notre première année ensemble, notre première rencontre, tu as cherché à me comprendre. Tu n'as pas été le seul, mais tu as été e premier à le tenter et ce en toute sincérité, parce que tu avais un cœur empli de bonté et d'amour. Tu voulais que j'aille bien, tu n'as jamais cherché à me blesser. J'ai toujours cette image dans ma tête, cette vision d'horreur de ce Troll dans les toilettes. Puis je te vois toi. Tu avais l'air déterminé, tu voulais me sauver à tout prix, et tu étais prêt même à te sacrifier. Tu étais le héros de tout un peuple, mais tu étais surtout le mien. Tu étais ce modèle de courage et d'honneur que l'on retrouve dans les contes de chevalerie. Tu étais pour moi un soutien inamovible, alors que c'était toi qui avait le plus besoin d'aide. Maintenant, je me dis que tu étais très égoïste. Comment peut-on te rendre désormais tout cet amour que tu nous as donné ? Tu nous laisses avec cette dette envers toi, et je sens déjà en moi ce sentiment de devoir envers les autres, poussé par le besoin de poursuivre ce que tu voulais.

Je te hais. Ce jour-là, tu m'avais promis de passer la nuit avec moi, parce que j'étais angoissée à l'idée de bientôt quitter Poudlard. Et tu n'es pas venu. Tu avais déjà prévu ce qui allait se passer, tu avais planifié ta défection. Depuis quelques temps, tu t'enfermais souvent dans la Réserve ou dans le bureau de Dumbledore. J me demandais ce que tu pouvais y chercher. Tu refusais toujours mon aide et inventais des histoires à propos de ta préparation au métier d'Auror. Pourquoi t'ai-je cru ? Avant tu ne parlais jamais de ton avenir, comme si tu n'envisageais pas d'en avoir. Mais je m'étais rassurée, tu étais devenu bien plus prolixe, et tu l'évoquais sans cesse. J'ai été leurrée. Ce soir-là, tu m'as laissé une lettre. Tu t'en allais rejoindre Voldemort.  
Tu ne m'avais rien dit. J'aurais pu t'aider, j'aurais pu trouver une autre solution. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire lire ce livre. Tu as suivi la voie du héros, la voie de Frodon. Je suis sûre que ton plan avait germé depuis que tu l'avais lu. Tu as combattu toute la nuit. Tu savais que tu ne parviendrais pas à vaincre Voldemort en duel. Nous avions détruit tous les Horcruxes, mais il était trop fort. Tu avais décidé de le vaincre grâce à l'Amour que tu portais au monde. Tu t'es sacrifié pour ce monde, recevant le coup mortel sans chercher à l'éviter. Et parce que le même sang coulait dans vos veines, parce que tu as fait le don ultime de l4amour, vous êtes morts tous les deux. Tu as sauvé le monde, mais comme Frodon, tu ne l'as pas sauvé pour toi.

Je te hais. Je te hais pour cette douleur, pour ce manque, pour ces espoirs flétris que tu me laisses. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu vives. As-tu pensé à moi avant de mourir, comme tu me l'avais promis dans ta lettre ?

Je pense à toi tout le temps, mon ami, mon amour, mon frère…

Je te hais…me

Hermione


End file.
